gameideasfandomcom-20200214-history
BEAST
BEAST is a first person shooter made by GameSchok! Mumbai. It is a first person shooter game with supernatural elements. It is a Playstation 4 exclusive game, and is published by Activision. Gameplay The gameplay of BEAST has two sides. One is traditional first person shooter style gameplay, with several guns with some good customizability and some slower, tactical play, while the second side is a more energized, wild supernatural side where the player transforms into one of the "Altered" and uses its powers instead. The game was co-developed by Raven Software with some help from Guerilla Games in the later stages. The game focuses on the duality of the two sides of gameplay. Originally the game was supposed to be a multiplatfom release, but later a deal was cut with Sony to make it a Playstation exclusive, allowing the studio to utilize the touchpad fully. Controls General *L: Movement **L3: Sprinting *R: Camera **R3: Melee *Options: Pause Menu Soldier *L2: Aim Down Sights *L1: Gadget *R2: Fire *R1: Ordinance *Triangle: Tactical Ability, Interact (Contextual) *Square: Reload, Mount (Contextual) *Circle: Crouch, Prone (Hold) *Cross: Jump, Mantle *D Pad: **Up: Underbarrel Equip (If Applicable), Attachment Wheel (Hold) ***Triangle: Flip Sights ***Square: Fold Out/In Stock ***Circle: Swap Fire Mode ***Cross: Weapon Specific **Down: Back Up! Callout, Squad Order Wheel (Hold) ***Triangle: Follow me! ***Square: Push! ***Circle: Stay Quiet ***Cross: Hold the Fort! **Left: Weapon Swap (Most Recently Used), Weapon Wheel (Hold) ***Triangle: Primary Weapon ***Square: Secondary Weapon ***Circle: Heavy Weapon ***Cross: Melee Weapon **Right: Gear On/Off, Scoreboard (Multiplayer, Hold) *Touchpad: **Swipe Up: Switch to Altered Form **Swipe Down: See Map and Objectives **Swipe Left: Swap Loadouts **Swipe Right: Mute/Unmute Chat Altered *L2: Secondary Attack *L1: Mystic 1 *R2: Primary Attack *R1: Mystic 2 *Triangle: Ability, Interact (Contextual) *Square: Activate Regenerarion *Circle: Crouch, Prone (Hold) *Cross: Jump, Mantle *D Pad: **Up: Power 1 **Down: Food! Callout, Squad Order Wheel (Hold) ***Triangle: Follow me! ***Square: Rip through! ***Circle: Stalk the fishies ***Cross: Eat the swarm! **Left: Power 2 **Right: Scoreboard (Multiplayer, Hold) *Touchpad: **Swipe Up: Switch to Soldier Form **Swipe Down: See Map and Objectives **Swipe Left: Swap Loadouts **Swipe Right: Mute/Unmute Chat Soldier Gameplay With several unique weapons, BEAST lets Soldiers be incredibly tough to take down when faced in well organized groups. All soldiers are equipped with armor, other equipment, a primary weapon for most situations, a secondary as a back up a heavy weapon as a specialist weapon and a melee weapon for close quarters and to save ammunition. Soldiers utilize these to complete their objectives. A soldier is well rounded and versatile. Altered Gameplay With several mystics, natural weapons and other powers, Altered foes are incredibly dangerous. Unlike Soldiers, they lean heavily into certain playstyles and absolutely hamper others. Each Altered is focussed on completing the task and hand and are specifically good at only that. What they lack in the versatility and cooperative abilities of the Soldiers, that they gain in solo power. Campaign The campaign follows Sgt. Marcus Brown of the 21st Special Operations unit. The game opens with a prologue level which introduces the controls and follows Marcus as a Soldier, infiltrating a Russian Blacksite to rescue captured soldiers. As they progress, the unit realize that this area is no longer under Russian control. After sometime, upon reaching the cell blocks, the squad is ambushed by the a Watcher, one of the forms of the Altered. Proceeding, the unit engages a Brute and a few Scions and find that a few of the Altered have uniforms, and that the prisoners have been either freed o killed. Making a quick exit, the unit escapes after finding a few samples of the Altered for analysis. After this, the player is assigned to a Task Force known as the Altered Response Unit to investigate other such areas. 1 week later, Marcus is deployed to South Africa to check a hostile outpost with reports of strange beings. he mission proceeds quite straightforward as the unit enter the outpost and examine a few samples found by the South African Military, but soon get attacked by them. On realizing it is an ambush, the players fight the South African soldiers Category:Video Games Category:Games Category:First-Person Shooters Category:First Person Shooters